paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Kasey
Bio __~(NEW BIO COMING SOON)~__ Kasey was born at the same time as with Shadow Kasey. She was very loyal to her and was always spending every second of every day with her. She was going to be next in line to become the packs future leader, but instead after hearing about and seeing the PAW Patrol doing a rescue one time she wants to join the PAW Patrol in some way. Then one day when Kasey and her twin sister was just one month old, they were playing out by the court yard in their wolf pack and beside trees. Clouds were getting dark, and the wind started to pick up badly. Both of the pups mother ran out to tell them to get inside due to a storm. The two, her and Shadow Kasey started to head inside, when a lighting bolt struck one of the trees nearby them. The tree fell on top of her which knocked her unconscious. Shadow Kasey stayed with Kasey trying to get her up, and screaming for help. That's when Ryder, Rubble, and Chase arrived to help. Rubble used his crane to pick up the tree off her, and Chase kept Shadow Kasey back away from the scene, and trying to calm her down since she was crying and hyper-like trying to run back to her. Chase carried her on his back towards the den where they all took shelter. Ryder contacted Marshall to come to the Wolf den to give Kasey a check-up. A few months after the incident, Kasey is up and playing with her sister again. It was winter season in Adventure Bay, the two were playing hide-and-seek. It was Kasey's turn to search for Shadow Kasey, but when she started to hear yelps of "helps", she heard from the voice that it was her sister. She started searching for her, she sniffed the air for a sent, followed the paw prints in the snow, and screamed to Shadow Kasey to keep yelling so she could follow her voice and find her. After 4 minutes, she was able to find Shadow Kasey, unaware that Ryder has been watching her the whole time. Ryder was impressed, and offered Kasey a job in the PAW Patrol as the Tracking/Technologist. Shadow Kasey thought that her sister wouldn't accept, but when she did, Shadow Kasey started to feel left out. Soon Kasey started spending less time with her, and more at the PAW Patrol lookout and more time with the PAW Patrol pups playing and doing missions. W.I.P Physical Appearance When Kasey is a pup, her fur is light gray with white coating on her tummy, mid-tail, and mid muzzle. Her paws are light black. Her eyes are light blue. As she grows older, she gets a more fluff to her chest. Her gray fur is more darkened and she also has more fluff to the sides of her cheek, and her tail is more puffy. She wears a purple collar, with a symbol badge tag of a Satellite Radar. Regular PAW Patrol-'' ''TBA Tracking-'' Kasey's tracking uniform is gray with a bit of black outlining.Her uniform is fimilar towards Chase's police uniform. Her hat is like Rocky's but gray. Her pup pack is dark gray with light black. She has the PAW Patrol paw on her pup pack and the front of the hat. ''Technician-'' ''' ''Kasey's technician uniform is black with a bit of silver. Her uniform form is almost like Rocky's. Her hat is like Tracker's but black and silvery. Kasey's pup pack is mainly silver but still has some black in it. Like her tracking uniform; she has the PAW Patrol paw on her pup pack and the front of the hat. However, she has a small gray pouch pack at the right side of her uniform that's clipped on. Inside are some technician fixer tools that can't fit inside her pup pack. ''Mission PAW-'' TBA Sea PATROL-'' ''TBA Space PATROL-'' ''TBA Alert PAW-'' ''TBA '''Personality Coming soon!~ Trivia * Kasey has actual magic powers. Nice powers, unlike her twin sister, Shadow Kasey, who has evil powers. * She becomes a leader for a girl pup capella group, the Puptatonix! Catchphrases Tracking: Technician: ULTIMATE RESUCE! MIGHTY PUPS: Sea PATROL: Alert PAW: Family Ryder- husband Sunny- daughter Lily- daughter Moon- daughter Bolt- son Sapphire- mother Shadow Kasey- sister Hunter- father Sunbeam- sister Twister- brother Patches- brother-in-law Ranger- brother-in-law Ashley(Miller)- sister-in-law Mallory- neice Shadow- neice Thunder- cousin Solar- cousin Spike- brother-in-law Space- uncle Coco- aunt Camo- nephew Coke- son-in-law Bailey- daughter-in-law Jezebel- Adoptive Sister Kaylor- son-in-law Flash- son-in-law |-| Stories By Me:= •Pups Meets Kasey •Pups Saves a Missing Chicken! •Pup Pup Storm • Pups and Kasey Nightmare • Love or crush? • Pups Meets Shadow Kasey • Pups Battles to Save Adventure Bay! • The Sister Flashback (More coming soon!)~ |-| Crossovers By Me:= N/A |-| Song Articles By Me:= N/A |-| Crrepypasta Stories By Me:= • Kasey's Dark Origin •Kasey's Depression Letters •Mallory's Suicide (Minor) •The Chilly Feeling (¿Maybe?) |-| Stories By Others:= N/A |-| Crossovers By Others:= N/A |-| Song Articles By Others:= N/A |-| Crrepypasta Stories By Others:= N/A Category:Dragons19's OC's Category:Females Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Characters Category:Page